


Harry Potter and The Avengers

by Christy2772



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy2772/pseuds/Christy2772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see titile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Six months after the events of Avengers, the movie…

* * *

 

“This isn’t working.”

Fury sighed, and turned to look at Coulson. “What isn’t working?”

“The avengers initiative. The ‘team’. They couldn’t be 6 more different people if we had deliberately searched 6 out.

Fury’s eye narrowed. “Do you have a suggestion,” he drawled, drawing out the sentence.

Coulson’s stance didn’t shift. “Yes, actually. There are too many hard-headed personalities in that tower. We need to pick someone from the watch list that brings people together and get them in the initiative. Then perhaps there would be less infighting and more avenging.”

* * *

 

Fury joined Coulson in the small conference room, and dropped a pile of folders on the table.

“Do you really think this could work?”

“It has to.”

Fury sighed, and turned to focus on the folders in front of him. “How about Elsa of Arrendelle?” She has powerful ice magic.”

“No, she refuses to leave her kingdom and her sister.”

“Well, what about Sabrina, the witch?”

“She’s only 16.”

“Well, if you don’t like any of my ideas, why don’t you suggest some one.”

“Harry Potter. Twenty-two years old, recent auror academy grad, and defeater of Voldemort,” Coulson suggested, turning the folder around to face Fury, and sliding it across the table.

“You know how those magical types are - completely uninterested in the world outside of their conclave, determined to rot in secrecy. Even if Potter was interested, the ministry would never allow it.”

“Well, we’ll just have to persuade them then, won’t we.”


	2. The Letter

Harry slouched through the door, plopped down onto his favorite sofa, waved his wand in a perfunctory flick, and summoned a cup of tea.

“Hard day?” Hermione inquired, looking up from across the room where she sat curled up on a chair, pouring over a large book.

“Same as always,” he replied. Harry had recently started working at the ministry as an auror intern, and dealing with the politics in the department was starting to take its toll. Between the purebloods that resented his very presence, and the Harry Potter fans that adored him, just being present in auror headquarters was in exercise on walking on a tightrope.

“You know, there are plenty of other opportunities out there for you, where you wouldn’t have to deal with Malfoy and his ilk nearly as much,” Hermione remarked. “Ron is enjoying working with George at the shop.”

“Yeah, where is he?”

“He went out drinking with Dean and Seamus. You’re welcome to join them, you know,” Hermione added, her voice trailing off as she focused her attention back on her book.

Harry watched the fire slowly die down, sinking lower and lower into his seat, and was just beginning to doze off when there was a scratching at the window.

Harry placed his now cold tea down on the table, and stumbled over to the widow. “Hermione, were you expecting any mail?” he asked.

After accepting the letter from the owl, and making his way back to his chair, he stared at the formal address of the letter. He hadn’t seen that format in years, as it was years since he sent or received a muggle letter.

“Well, open it up!” Hermione exclaimed from where she was looking over his shoulder. He sent her a look, and she replied “I needed a break, and you look like that letter is going to attack you.”

The letter read:

* * *

 

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I hope this letter finds you well. Congratulations on your recent graduation from the academy! My name is Nick Fury, and I am writing to offer you a prestigious opportunity. I am the director of SHIELD, an organization whose focus is protecting the world from threats regular law enforcement has no chance of handling or even understanding. I have put together a team to respond to threats, and I believe that you would make a fantastic addition. This is a chance for you to put all your hard won skills to work protecting people.

You might have heard of the team from their first appearance a few months ago during the alien invasion of New York City. If you accept this offer, you would be working with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, and the Black Widow. If you are interested in this offer, please respond as soon as possible. An agent can be with you within a few hours to discuss any questions you might have.

Nick Fury

* * *

Oh, I remember when the Avengers were all over the news.” Hermione had taken a step back once she finished reading over his shoulder, and now was beaming at him. “This is a great opportunity for you to get away from the mess of the ministry, and still indulge your helping people thing!”

“I don’t know about that, Hermione. What about the Statue? And really, relocating to America sounds like a lot of work.”

“Well, SHIELD must have a plan for the statute, as they’re a government agency. They can’t be planning on blatantly breaking the law. And really, Harry, you mastered packing charms years ago.”

“I suppose so. Still, I don’t want to leave Teddy and you and the rest of my friends behind. America is across the ocean, Hermione. Not even I can apparate that far without splinching!”

“Well, at least talk to the agent. I can’t stand to see you waste your time on the idiots in that department.”

Harry sighed, nodded, and got to his feet to find some parchment and a quill to reply and request a meeting with the Agent.


	3. The Agent

“And what of the statute?” Harry pressed. “How could I work in the muggle world without giving the secret of magic away?”

Harry’s eyes were bright as he studied the agent that sat across the table from him. After another stressful day at the office, this opportunity was beginning to sound like a good idea.

Coulson leaned back in his chair as he prepared his answer. They had been at this conversation for at least thirty minutes, and the Panera Bread chairs had not gotten any more comfortable. 

“That’s actually the simple part - there are a few explanations we could use to explain you and and magic. For example, you could claim to be a friend of Thor’s from Asgard. Or you could claim to be a mutant. Or we could even create a backstory for you as the result of a military experiment gone wrong that could not be repeated. We might even be able to say that you are simply using extremely advanced technology - perhaps based on the technology left behind by the chitauri.” 

“Ok. Let’s say I agree. What happens next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading. I know its short. I've been reading fanfiction for years, but never posted anything before. Constructive criticism is welcome, but be nice, please. If anyone is interested, I'll post more, but updates might be spotty.


End file.
